Rosette and the flower Chapter 1
by An1maLov3r
Summary: its about how a girl is hated all her life and her mum dosn't want her but her dad does and yeah... just read the book and you'll find out


Chapter 1

A girl named Rosette she was hated all her life her dad loved her and her mum didn't care she didn't want her and she blames him because of it but technically everyone knows that men are the one who makes the baby so they fight everyday and she cry's about it and her dad feels sorry about it, so some nights while her mum is asleep she takes sleeping pills so she cant be woken. They leave and they get something to eat because Rosette never has anything to eat she looks like she hasn't had anything to eat for weeks so he takes her out for a bit and comes back one time her mum caught them and they got in huge trouble for it her mum locked her in her room and didn't let her come out for 4 weeks and a day.

3 YEARS LATER

Shes 16 now its her birthday 13th August, she wasn't that exited because she doesn't get anything for her birthday and she doesn't get any birthday presents and shes only got one friend called Gabrielle she got her something she got her a card and a chocolate bar. After that she came home with her chocolate and her mum said,

"What have you got there i didn't give you any money or presents"

and Rosette lifted up her arm and looked at the chocolate bar and explained where she got it from "I got it from Gabrielle for my birthday, isn't that cool"

her mother replied "no it is not you hand me that chocolate bar right now" Rosette sobbed and lifted up right hand because that her mother is extremely mad she snatched the chocolate bar right out of her hand and got shouted at, after that she ran upstairs and cried all night and thought to herself why don't I go to school.

The next day, she got to school alright and the first time she walked in so got scared and embarrassed by all the students she thought she was getting laughed at because apparently she looked funny which she didn't she looked pretty but she thought wrong a really popular school girl came up to her and said you want to be friends and that was the first time in her life that a popular girl said that and the popular girl which she is called Natasha she was beautiful and she had a boyfriend called Issac Rosette got so confused she even asked why she was asking her to be her friend and Natasha said it's because she thinks that she is really cool looking and she should be a few days she stopped seeing Gabrielle and she got confused why she didn't go to be birthday party and she went up to Rosette's house and she rang the door bell and her mum arrived at the door and Gabrielle asked "Hi i'm Gabrielle is Rosette there I want to talk to her"

"you're Gabrielle the one that gave Rosette the chocolate bar" said Rosette's mum in anger as Gabrielle shaking her head gently Rosette's mum banged the door shutting it on Gabrielle's face. When Rosette came to school the next day Gabrielle came to go talk to Rosette asking her why her mum shut the door on her face and that she didn't go to her birthday party Rosette explained "i'm sorry about my mum shutting the door on your face," as soon as she said that she was going to turn away until Gabrielle touched her on the shoulder and nodded her head gently to the side as Rosette gently turning her body to her as she was doing that Gabrielle said, "and... "

"And what," Rosette questioned

"What about missing my birthday party?" Gabrielle said

"Oh sorry I had to, uh stay in bed with a cold," as Rosette gently coughed and looked at her

"Common is that the best you can do why did you miss my birthday party?"

Rosette sighed " I went to Natasha's house to have a sleep over,"

"what you missed my birthday party just for a sleepover i've been your friend not even a friend a best friend since year 3 and you missed my birthday party you didn't even have to come to the other you just had to come to this party I would appreciate it if you would come for like 3 minutes or 2 and a half just to say happy birthday to me but forget it were not friends no more," Gabrielle said in anger

"Happy Birthday!" Rosette said softly

"Didn't you just hear me Forget it!" Gabrielle said emotionally

"Fine I can live without you all the time following me around don't talk to me ever again!'' Rosette shouted

"good bye!" Gabrielle said

"Bye!" Rosette replied

End of Chapter 1


End file.
